Una ultima palabra
by Victorique
Summary: Vivir... Amar... Confiar... Fallar... Perdonar... Son circulos viciosos que se viven en cierto porcentaje en las relaciones amorosa. Una ultima carta, un ultimo encuentro, pero sobretodo una ultima palabra que decir.


**Musica para acompañar la lectura:** watch?v=lQRQUTCknlQ _(agregar la liga de YT)_

 **-Una ultima palabra-**

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿La primera ver que nuestras miradas se cruzaron?

¿La primera vez que te tomé de la mano? ¿La primera vez que nos desvelamos hablando el uno del otro?

¿La primera vez que susurramos aquellas dos palabras que temíamos tanto por decir?

¿La primera vez que nuestras narices chocaron y nuestros nervios nos hicieron una mala jugada?

Déjame preguntar de nuevo... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Espero que así sea, pues al menos yo jamás he podido olvidar cada encuentro contigo, cada risa, cada pequeño gesto que haces y dudo fielmente que en algún momento logre hacerlo.

Sé qué hace tiempo te marchaste y perdimos el contacto, después de todo la distancia es para valientes y yo siempre supe que era un zorro cobarde.

Sé que es tarde para decir este tipo de cosas y que posiblemente tú ya hayas encontrado a alguien más, pero me es imposible despertar y ver que no estás a mi lado, sonriendo o apurándome para ir a trabajar como siempre. Después de todo tú me hiciste cambiar lo que era. Tú, quien llegaste tan rápido a mi vida, y a quién sin darme cuenta le abrí por completo mi corazón.

Y a pesar de eso te perdí.

Todo porque fui un idiota.

Un idiota que no fue capaz de irse a despedir de ti cuando de transfirieron, un idiota que fue incapaz de renunciar a todo lo que tenía por la mujer a quien amaba, por quien en este preciso momento entregaría hasta mi propia alma con tal de tenerte de vuelta.

Más es imposible. ¿No?

Te habías marchado y las últimas palabras que te había dicho de frente eran "Esto no va a funcionar"

Había sido un tonto, terco y desconsiderado a quien sólo le quedaba vivir con el fantasma de tu ausencia. Ausencia que debí haber aceptado por haberte lastimado de tal forma, pero en vez de eso aquí estoy, escribiendo en una absurda hoja de papel todas las cosas que se me ocurren, sin una lógica o sentido.

Sabes que siempre fui malo hablando de mis sentimientos, y sabes que siempre fui peor que malo escribiendo. Así que, si por algún motivo este absurdo intento de carta llegara a tus manos te pido perdón.

Perdón por haberte dejado, por haberte lastimado, por haber arruinado la confianza y amor que tenías por mí, por esas lágrimas que soltaste cuando terminé contigo, por no haber ido a despedirme de ti aun cuando me lo pediste, por romper mi promesa de que jamás te haría daño, por molestarte de nuevo después de tanto, por mi mala letra y sobre todo... Por haberte mentido cuando te dije que ya no te amaba mientras en un momento de debilidad me habías llamado por teléfono.

¿Cómo no podría amarte? Si cada vez que cierro los ojos tu rostro aparece en mis pensamientos, si cada vez que estoy a solas escucho tu voz llamándome.

Sé que ya es tarde y que por más arrepentido que esté nada de lo que te diga hará de cambiar de parecer las cosas que en un pasado te dije, ni lo mucho que te había dañado, pero tengo que decirlo...

Te extraño... Te extraño como jamás había extrañado a nadie, tú siempre fuiste única, la única que supo amarme tal y como era, la única capaz de aguantar los errores que cometía y la única que después de un largo día me daba un pequeño golpe al hombro diciendo _"Excelente trabajo compañero"_

Siempre fuiste única Judy... Mi única compañera y mi único amor.

 **Atentamente**

Un muy estúpido zorro llamado Nick P. Wilde

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Madame le acaba de llegar esto, parece ser una carta de los cuarteles del ZPD —informó un conejo vestido de traje negro, una vez entraba a una imponente oficina y se colocaba del lado contrario al fino escritorio tallado con madera de caoba.

Una coneja entrada en los años 30 estiro su pata hasta tomar el pedazo de papel, lo observó curiosa mirando por encima de sus lentes, mas no expresó alguna otra emoción.

— Gracias agente, puede marcharse —agradeció dando permiso a su trabajador para que saliera de la oficina, mientras en solo un simple movimiento rotaba su silla volteando a ver al enorme ventanal que tenía detrás de ella. Una gran ciudad se desplegaba a su alcance siendo iluminada por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer.

La coneja jugó un momento con la carta, sin abrirla la golpeaba sutilmente con la palma de su mano. ¿Hace cuánto no sabía de Zootopia o del ZPD? Tal vez habían sido ya cinco lentos y ajetreados años desde que se había marchado de aquella ciudad para tomar un puesto mejor en la rama de inteligencia de una organización bastante secreta para la mayoría de los ciudadanos del mundo.

El recuerdo de su partida no pudo evitar que un intenso dolor apuñalara su pecho, aunque se mantuvo inexpresiva, mirando siempre al frente mientras que uno de sus dedos se deslizaba por debajo del sello de la carta para romperlo.

Comenzó a leer, tranquila y pausada intentando hacer notar que las cosas que ante el papel estaban plasmadas no causaban reacción en ella. Su mirada se mantuvo fría mientras sus ojos danzaban por las letras trazadas en tinta.

Un suspiro se escuchó vagar por toda la solitaria oficina.

Era una broma. ¿No?

De un pequeño salto bajó de su silla y con fingida tranquilidad se dirigió hasta el bote de basura haciendo una bola el papel que tenía entre sus patas. Lo arrojó, sin fallar por ningún milímetro.

Un suspiro más apareció, esta vez siendo perfectamente acompañado por una notable mirada triste llena de lágrimas que deseaban salir.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué se esperó tanto tiempo para decirlo?

Tragándose el nudo que sentía apenas formándose en su garganta tomo un bolígrafo y con rapidez escribió en un postick amarillo un nombre.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero de la entrada, abrió la puerta de su oficina y sin ser capaz de ver a nadie los ojos entrego el pequeño papel a su secretaria simplemente indicando que debía de marcharse temprano pero que contactara para una reunión con quien nombraba en el mensaje.

Huyó, caminando lo más rápido posible en los enormes pasillos de la organización y bajando por su ascensor privado al que raras ocasiones daba uso. No era tan buena fingiendo no sentir emoción alguna.

Subió a su auto, indicando a secas al chofer que la llevara a su departamento lo más rápido posible.

No soportaría más.

El viaje, aunque resultara rápido para ella, tardaría años o tal vez siglos, pero una vez que pudo llegar hasta su departamento y cerrar con llave la puerta ya no tuvo caso seguir fingiendo.

Se deslizó hacía abajo lentamente recargando su espalda contra la puerta mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar continuamente. Que débil e indefensa se volvía a sentir después de tantos años intentando dar por muerto su pasado, pasado que ahora volvía a perseguirla y lastimarla tal y como lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

¿Qué tan miserable debía ser su vida? Estaba sola, lejos de su familia, lejos de la ciudad donde había pasado uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, lejos de sus amigos y sobre todo lejos del único mamífero a quien había podido amar. Pero no iba a perdonarlo.

No volvería a huir y dejarse ver como la desequilibrada y poco apta conejita de pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Pero Madame tengo órdenes de prote... —reclamó el mismo conejo que el día anterior le había entregado la carta por la que todo el asunto se había desarrollado. Esta vez siendo interrumpido por su superiora quien con sólo levantar un poco su pata para que guardara silencio le había impedido la oportunidad de seguir.

— Estaré bien Jack. El Sr. Wilde no me lastimara, puedes marcharte —ordenó con amabilidad hacía el conejo más al expresarse del zorro su tono cambio ligeramente.

Sin desobedecer las órdenes de su jefa el conejo se marchó sin decir nada, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la terraza de la cafetería donde se encontraban aun inseguro por el bienestar de su superiora.

— ¿Cómo diste con mi dirección? —preguntó la coneja yendo directo al grano, mientras se retiraba sus lentes y los dejaba sobre la pequeña mesa de metal.

— No la sabía, Bogo me dijo que intentaría hacerte llegar la carta, él fue quien se encargó de todo ese asunto —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte del zorro que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, después de años sin saber absolutamente nada de él.

— Ya veo… Ahora responde. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías conseguir escribiendo eso? ¿Mi lástima? ¿Me crees tan tonta para perdonar lo que hiciste? —fingió una inmensa frialdad que incluso cuando la mirada del zorro y la de ella se cruzaron la suya perduró. No iba a flaquear.

— No, para nada. Solo quise decírtelo, en un inicio no esperaba que te llegara y mucho menos que fueras a responderme —la voz del zorro sonaba honesta e incluso podía notarse como su voz temblaba al referirse a ella.

— Bien. Entonces eso es todo por mi parte, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para dejarlo por ti —bebiendo de un solo trago el té que tenía frente a ella y tomando sus lentes se retiró, regresándole exactamente el mismo comentario que el dio a entenderle cuando ella se marchó de Zootopia.

Tan fría… Incluso parecía que las lágrimas que habían brotado aquella noche de sus ojos habían sido una simple ilusión. Por más que le dolía y por más que los sentimientos del uno por el otro eran iguales no lo podía perdonar.

 _No lo iba a perdonar._

 _Por más que lo extrañara._

 _Por más que lo amara._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y bien, así termina este pequeño One-shot que fue bastante divertido de hacer a la 1 de la mañana despues de escuchar cierta canción que si no lo olvide les coloque en la parte superior. Ahora me pregunto por qué siempre mis OS son tragicos... Algo raro debo tener en la cabeza(?_**

 ** _No les voy a negar que es bastante divertido escribirlos, ideas rapidas que llegan de repente que solo quedaran como ideas cortas._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes se pasaron a leer este rapido escrito. En el que quise dar a entener un poco que por más que quieras a alguien muchas veces es mejor soltar aquello que te hizo daño, dejarlo ir y ser feliz por tu cuenta.  
_**

 ** _Agradecezco por ultimo a mi genial Beta que en esta ocasion fue el maligno Chronicler Fox, si lees esto... Te odio(? c:_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Entonces supongo que es el adiós definitivo —susurró el zorro bajando la mirada, donde podía apreciar un borroso reflejo suyo en la pequeña taza de té que tenía frente a él. Un suspiro broto de la boca del zorro quien sin tocar su bebida se levantaría de su asiento, pagaría y se marcharía.

 _Aquella sería la última vez que sus miradas se cruzarían._

 _La última vez que sabrían el uno del otro._

 _Aquellas serían sus últimas palabras._


End file.
